


Lost

by curlybear, dogpoet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那一刻，Spock遗失的时光回来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



_I knew each nick and scrach by heart,  
the bluish blade, the broken tip,   
the lines of wood-grain on the handle...   
我深深记得每一条缺口和划痕，  
黛青色的刀片，坏掉的刀尖，  
把手上木质的纹路…  
  
——Elizabeth Bishop，“Crusoe in England” _  
  
从洞穴的口中，他看着他的星球在旋转的残骸与阴云的怒火中从内部瓦解。他无能为力。Spock站在寒冰中，风鞭笞着他的皮肤，直到残余物掉落下来，他才转身回到了洞穴的内部。他没准备好前往星际舰队的基地，尽管他知道自己必须这么做，除非他想死。  
  
最初，他坐于冰面上，想要陪伴着岩石和凝固的风景。这想法有那么一刻存在于他的脑海中，尽管寻死并不是他的本性。与此相反，他强迫自己站起来，用Nero给他的一个小小的救生背包点亮了火把。Nero想让他活着看到瓦肯的灭亡。  
  
当他听见一声响亮的咆哮和一个男人奔逃着、为生命而斗争的恐慌的声音时，他几乎如释重负。本能让他对这个人施以援手——Spock一生都在救人于死亡之中。当他驱走那野兽，他的血液奔流，充溢着肾上腺激素，充溢着激增的抵御入侵保卫洞穴的原始情绪，但是当他回过头，看见那个躺在被雪覆盖着的岩石上的男人，他的心因为全然不同的原因而飞速跳动。  
  
开始，他以为也许那是他的幻觉，但他认识那张面孔。胜于他生命中所认知的任何一张。胜于他母亲或是父亲的，甚至也许更胜于他自己的。他能认出伪造者，就像他多次在镜像宇宙中所做的那样。在这件事上他不可能去欺瞒。  
  
“James T.Kirk”，他说，确信这一定是真的，这宇宙满是奇迹，也满是悲剧，有时它们共存。  
  
“什么？”年轻的Jim说，依然躺在地面上，保持着被追逐的姿势，调整着他的呼吸。  
  
Spock感觉到他的心被捏紧了。这个Jim不认识他。不记得他。或者，Spock意识到，仅仅是没有认出步入暮年的自己。他们一辈子都在一起，似乎比一辈子还要长，然而，在这里他们是，陌生人。  
  
“你是怎么找到我的？”Spock问。这是宇宙的谜题之一，和他Jim是怎样永远都能找寻到对方的，即便是在没有线索，也没有踪迹的时候。就好像他们各有一只归航装置埋在内心深处，放送着只有对方能接收到的信号。  
  
Spock走上前。他想要触摸。去感受Jim在他手掌下的心跳。去亲吻那么多年只属于他的嘴唇。Jim向后退了几英寸，不是害怕，只是出于谨慎。  
  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”Jim说，从地上爬起来。  
  
 _我怎么能不知道？_ Spock想。 _你是我的一部分。_  
  
***  
在这之后，当他把手指放上Jim的脸庞，感受着那皮肤，骨骼，还有他永远不会错认成其他任何人的能量，他是如此的激动以至于差点向后退去。有太多要去触摸，并且他的这种方式不会像以往那样受到欢迎。尽管，Jim的开放令他惊讶，就好像感觉到了Spock的感受。  
  
“我们的思想，合二为一，”Spock说，就像他曾经，也将永远会做的那样。他们的眼眸在思想融合开始前的一霎那对视上。然后他们毫无秘密的涌入彼此。  
  
Spock试图集中精神，试着传送Jim需要回到进取号，拯救地球于危难之中的信息。但是他筑起的高墙因看见他的星球的毁灭而虚弱，因触碰到了他失去了那么多年的人而虚弱。他能感觉到他的思想，甚至他打算隐瞒的记忆，都通过他们之间的连接汹涌而来。在他们认识到对方是怎样的人之前第一次一起执行的任务，当Jim失踪的时候违反命令在银河系横冲直撞地寻找他，在瓦肯上的决一死战，不久之后Jim来到Spock的房间，抬起Spock的手放在他的面孔上因为Jim不知道怎样吐露他心中所想。他们的嘴唇在中途相逢，就好像他们知道对方所想要的。第一次接吻。第一次触碰。第一次在半夜醒来，看着Jim呼吸，当他睡着的时候凝视他赤裸的躯体。第一次死亡。第一次失去。还有在那之后的许许多多。  
  
他们分开了。  
  
Jim蹒跚着后退，泪水积聚在他的眼中。抬起手伸向他的嘴，微微张开，且湿润。Spock也触摸着自己的嘴唇。他们接吻了。他们在接吻。Spock的嘴唇记得。  
  
“原谅我。情绪转移是思想融合的影响。”  
  
Jim没有表露出厌恶或是气愤，只有震惊和悲伤，Spock自己的情绪，如此突兀地倾倒进Jim毫无戒备的脑海中。“所以你是有情绪的，”Jim说，就好像那是他从融合中得知的最重要的真相。  
  
Jim走到一边，背对着Spock。他调整着呼吸，然后越过他的肩膀凝视着，他的眼中依然闪耀着泪水。Spock再次惊讶于他转过身来然后拉近了他们之间的距离。在Spock能够眨眼之前，熟悉的嘴唇再次贴上了他的，温暖且流畅。驾轻就熟。一只手抚上了他的下颌。Jim的舌头触碰着他多年来未被触碰过的地方。Spock回应着，当他试图把他们拉得更近的时候，他的手在Jim笨重外套的织物上滑动。Spock忘记了他的年纪。忘记了他是个老人。因为他的躯体再次感受到了青春。感受到了他第一次亲吻Jim时候的样子，在多年以前，当他们年龄一样大的时候，这世界鲜美，崭新而未被发掘，一切都等待着在他们身上发生，他们也在等待着要发生的一切。  
  
当这一次Jim松开他，动作缓慢而带着思考。蓝色的眼睛大睁着，观察着。他们看起来依然惊讶，就好像他们没有完成这最后几分钟的启示。“之前没人以这种方式感受过我。”Jim说，似乎这能解释一切。  
  
“我们必须走了，”Spock说道，几乎不能思考，但是仍然想到时间是极其重要的这个事实。他们的生活一直以来都是这样，从宇宙的意愿中偷来片刻温情。  
  
“我知道，”Jim声音平静地回答道。他给了Spock一个小小的微笑。  
  
他们在同一刻一致地转过身去，走出洞穴，走向星舰基地或是什么地方。当Jim走在他身边，Spock不那么在乎了。只要他们在前进。只要他们在一起。  
  
***  
在地球上，Jim发现自己刚要登上准备搭载他的穿梭机，同另一个瓦肯人一起，去往目的地为新殖民地的运输船。Spock避免看着他。他不知道他是否有能力去承受。长时间里，Jim只是看着他，手臂交叉在胸前。  
  
“你不打算说一声再见？”Jim最终开口问。  
  
Spock走近一些，那样就没人能听到他的话。“我已经说过很多次再见了，对于我来说太多了。”Jim正要离开Spock，没有他的新生活正在展开。Spock不属于这里，不属于这条轨迹。有一个更为年轻的自己必须来完成这命运。  
  
Jim表情古怪，看起来就要哭了。“再来一次，”他耳语道，几乎是恳求。他温柔的触碰着Spock的手，然后靠过去亲吻他，几近圣洁。  
  
Spock的星球再一次于他的内心中破裂了，世界倒塌成为一股气流、尘土与遗失的生命的漩涡。他有他的机会。他有他的生活。是时候开始新生了，他提醒自己，控制着他的情感。  
  
“我不觉得另一个你会让我这么做，”Jim说，退开了，研究着Spock的面孔。  
  
Spock点点头。“他会的，他会难以自持。”  
  
他举起了手，分开手指作为告别。  
  
END


End file.
